


DEFENDING JACOB X READER

by andybarberslxt



Series: A DEADLY KIND OF GAME [1]
Category: Andy Barber - Fandom, Defending Jacob - William Landay, Jacob Barber - Fandom
Genre: Ew, F/F, F/M, I love this show, JUST, Murder Mystery, Police, Requests, Sadness, Waffles, We knew that, did i mention the soul searching of everyone here?, did i mention the waffles either, haven't read the book, if u don't like lots of crying over waffles then leave, jacob is your brother do not get any ideas, lots of angst and soul searching, lots of waffles, more soul searching, people die, requests wheeeee, same with andy, that's just gross, these are not tags skip to the bottom ig, this is a rant oop, uh, very brief mention of rape later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybarberslxt/pseuds/andybarberslxt
Summary: a collection of oneshots & series for my new favorite show, defending jacob. these are all written by me, and taken from my tumblr. if you see these stories anywhere but wattpad, tumblr or here, it was without my authorization. PLEASE report it to me!REQUESTS OPEN AT } https://andybarberslxt.tumblr.com/ask
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader (PLATONIC), Jacob Barber/Reader (PLATONIC), Laurie Barber/Reader (PLATONIC)
Series: A DEADLY KIND OF GAME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729024
Kudos: 4





	DEFENDING JACOB X READER

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to to hear your thoughts! critiques are welcomed, just be nice. 
> 
> \- kat

**“Y/N, TIME TO GET UP!”**

Your mother’s knocking sounded at your door, and you let out a heavy groan. Was it morning already? Felt like just a few minutes ago you’d been arguing with your girlfriend over text, trying to convince her to skip today so you could go hang out in the mall. Or maybe it was a few minutes ago. Whatever time you’d gone to bed was too late and now you dragged the black covers over your head, the flower pattern on the blankets rippling.

It only took a few more knocks for your mom to come in and she sighed. “Come on, time to get up,” she nudged, poking at the foot sticking out from under the covers. Your toes twitched and you bit back a giggle. Even now, that tickled. You let out a squeal when she began tickling the underside of your foot and flopped over onto your belly.

“Just a few more minutes, mom!”

“No, you’ll be late for school!”

You grumbled at that, but it was only when she began tickling you again that you shoved the covers down and pulled your foot away. “Alright, alright! I’m up!” You huffed and laid there, flopping an arm over your eyes to block out the morning sun. She just chuckled and leaned in to give your forehead a kiss, ruffling the dark brown hair splayed out across your pillow.

“Good. Good morning to you too, sleepyhead,” she added teasingly and stood, before leaving your room. You were sooo tempted to flop back over, pull the covers back, and go right back to a nice, peaceful sleep. It was Friday anyway, why couldn’t you? You had a great track record of attendance, you could probably skip one day and stay at home. Or, more accurately, sneak out and go to the mall with your girlfriend.

As if your dad could read your thoughts, his head appeared in your room, most of him hidden behind your door. “Mom get you up? Morning, sleeping beauty. How’d you sleep, sweetheart?”

“I’d sleep better if I could actually get back to it,” you whined at your father, and finally rolled yourself out of bed. Your feet hit the carpet and you scooped your phone up in between your fingers, glancing through the new notifications. Three texts from your girlfriend, two Twitter alerts about an upcoming Marvel movie, and one annoyed text from your younger brother two rooms away.

 _make them go awayyyy_ was the only thing your little brother said. You’d find the text amusing if you weren’t feeling the exact same way. Jacob had a way of vocalizing everything you felt. It got annoying sometimes.

“Well, put that phone down and get dressed. Today’s Friday, which means I might have to stay late at the office, alright?” He came forward and kissed the top of your head. “Mom will make dinner tonight. Do you want her to drop you off at school?”

“No,” you sighed. “I’m walking Jakey to school, dad.”

“Hey, no nicknames. You know your brother doesn’t like that.”

“Whatever.”

He only chuckled and hugged you before disappearing back to the hall. You heard him confirm that Jacob was out of bed too and then disappear back downstairs, the muffled sound of your mother just audible as she greeted him. You dragged your feet to your walk-in closet and rolled your shoulders, shuffling around before finding an outfit you liked. You pulled on a pale orchid colored sweater, the fabric soft to your skin, and then black skinny jeans. Nothing too formal, but definitely cute enough for your all day date today. You snagged your sunglasses off your dresser, your phone cord from beside your bed, then your favorite gold locket from your jewelry box. You picked out some earrings to match. Then your backpack. You could hear Jacob shuffling around in your shared bathroom, so you scrolled through a few more notifications. Nothing major happening, so you clicked the device off and shoved it in your back pocket before tying your hair up into a neat ponytail. Once you heard Jacob leave the bathroom, you were in it quickly, knowing he tended to come back two or three times and drive you insane when you had to wait even longer for it.

A quick brush of your teeth, a comb through your ponytail, and the application of makeup your parents always grumbled at you about -- complete with a swipe of bright red lipstick -- and you were set. You hurried down the stairs, on Jacob’s heels, and slung your backpack’s straps across the end of the banister. The kitchen was lively this morning, with your brother making waffles and your dad commenting on his newspaper. You greeted your family, before your phone vibrated. “Babe!” You answered, moving to grab an apple and some granola. “Shit, there’s a math test today?”

“Language,” your father warned half-heartedly, eyes following your movements. You rolled your eyes.

“No, I just -- forgot studying existed?” Even you cringed at that excuse while your girlfriend sighed in exasperation. She just reminded you to study again before hanging up. Oops.

“Y/N, don’t you have a test today?” Your mom prompted, causing your dad to look back up.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Y/N, don’t lie to your mother.” Your father’s voice became strict.

“Okay, okay, so what if I do, mom? I always ace these things,” you complained. “Why do I need to study when I know I’ll pass?”

“You didn’t do great on your last test,” Jacob snarked. You shot him a death glare, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, well, you got a B on your science test. Not so great either.”

“I studied, at least.”

“For five minutes, then someone got _distracted_ by stalking Sarah on Instagram.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Alright, guys, break it up,” your dad interrupted and he set his mug down, the cup swirling with black coffee. “Look, both of you need to study, alright? Jacob, if you keep getting distracted, I’ll have to take your phone during homework. Y/N, when you get home, you’re sitting down and studying for whatever you need to. With me. Understood?”

Great. Your little brother got you in trouble. You rolled your eyes, but at your mother’s warning glance, you begrudgingly agreed to your father’s demand. If looks could kill, Jacob would be so dead right now. Oh, you were so getting him back.

“Jacob, are you walking today or should I drop you off?” Came your mom’s voice, and you returned to finishing your granola bar. You stopped listening, scrolling through Tumblr to find something to read about your favorite Xena character, only looking up when your father hugged you.

“Be good today. I love you,” he reminded you and you returned it, hugging him tightly. He did the same with Jacob before he left, and then you said goodbye to your mother. After pulling on white sneakers, you opened the door. The icy air hit you both like a wall, so you pulled the sweater down over your hands. Yuck. You gave Jacob a not so nice nudge out the door, slinging your backpack over your shoulders and following him down the road.

“Have you asked her out?”

Your voice shattered the silence between you as your footsteps pounded against the wet pavement of the road. For whatever reason, this residential neighborhood hadn’t received a sidewalk. You’d think it would, considering almost every house had kids who went to Newton’s private school. There were many public ones, but because your father made so much money as the assistant district attorney, you were able to afford going to the private school. Most of your classmates had lawyers for parents too. Or doctors. Or heads of large companies. Yeah -- that was the kind of neighborhood you lived in.

“Does it matter to you?” Jacob grumbled, shoving his hands in his jeans.

“Uh, yeah. You’re my little bro,” you chuckled, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “As much of a pain in the ass you can be, I’d still do anything for you. Including making sure you actually get the balls to ask Sarah out.”

“Dad says that’s not appropriate to say.”

“Is Dad’s word the absolute law? C’mon, you gotta rebel a little!”

“I - I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

“One day,” you sighed out, tossing your head back and glancing to the overcast sky. “One day, I’ll start rubbing off on you. Listen, Jakey--”

“Don’t call me that.”

“--you should ask Sarah to the Winter Formal this upcoming month, y’know? She’d love to go with you.”

“You really think so?” His expression gave away the slight hope of your words actually being true, face lifting to yours. It was so easy to tell how much he liked Sarah, and almost as easy to tell how much she liked him back. But these two were almost too shy for each other. Sarah would never make a move, and Jacob wouldn’t unless you kept nudging at him to.

“Of course. Jake, listen to me. You’re smart. You’re cute. And you two barely talk, yet you daydream about her half the time at home,” you continued. “Sarah would be lucky to be your girlfriend, you hear?”

“You think that?” He asked again in a different phrasing, hands still shoved in his pocket as his shoulders remained slumped. At your words, they lifted slightly.

“I may be an ass to you, but I wouldn’t lie. Today’s your day, man. Go get the girl.”

You had arrived at the shortcut through the park both of you usually took to get to school, but this time, you stopped at the edge. You ruffled his hair, chuckling as both his hands shot up to smooth it back down. “I’m gonna go hang with Ali, alright? Don’t tell mom and dad.”

“I won’t.” He nodded. Despite your constant bickering, you knew he’d keep his mouth shut. He wasn’t the type to tattle. You’d only get found out if mom or dad ended up at the mall by chance, which they wouldn’t. Your mom didn’t like the mall, and your dad was only ever at home or work, or at crime scenes. You hoped there wouldn’t be a crime at the mall today. “See you at home?”

“You bet. Love ya, Jakey.”

“Don’t call me that!”

You shot him a smirk before pushing him to the trail, and he gave a single hand wave. You waved back, watching as he turned and trudged through the park, slowly disappearing from view. You hummed to yourself for a moment, shifting on one foot as you turned around and waited for your girlfriend to pull up at some point. Were you forgetting something?

Your eyes widened. Shit! You whirled back and hurried after your brother as you pulled a pocket knife out of your pocket. He’d had you hide that when mom and dad spring cleaned his room, even though it was nowhere near spring. You figured he’d want it. You sped up your pace a little, feet hitting the pavement in a steady pattern for a minute before a figure appeared around a curve of the trail. But another figure was with him, and you watched as Jacob was shoved to the ground. Your jaw clenched. Right as Ben Rifkin was about to kick Jacob, you shoved him back.

“Ben,” you spat out through clenched teeth and looked over your shoulder. “He giving you shit, Jakey?”

“N-No,” he stuttered. His stuttering always worsened when he lied.

You turned your gaze back to the sixth-grader in front of you, hand clenching the pocket knife. You’d be dealing with Ben. “Alright, I’ve had enough of your bullshit, running around and thinking shoving kids around is alright. Jake, get to school before you’re late.”

His eyes widened behind you. “Y/N--”

“Jacob, _get to school.”_

He’d never heard you take that tone before. Jacob scrambled to his feet, his lanky form stumbling for a moment as he fumbled for his backpack. With another last glance at the two of you, he disappeared down the trail, pace set at a hurried half-jog, half-walk.

Ben sneered at you.

Your eyes flashed.

“Don’t _ever_ come near Jacob again.”


End file.
